To extend data collection to examine the onset, continuation, progression, and cessation of drug use in individuals aged 11 to 21, and to examine the relation between this progression and selected biochemical, psychological, social and environmental variables. l. Describe the patterns of change in drug use, attitudes toward drugs, peer pressure resistance, self esteem, relationships with family, sensation seeking, and school achievement from 11 to 21.